Melany Nova
Melany Nova Fortuna (/ˈmɛləni//ˈnoʊ.və/; born July 7, 1996) is an Venezuelan singer-songwriter, actress, producer, dancer, fashion designer and businesswoman. Born in Caracas, Venezeuala and Nova's family emigrate to Malaga, Spain in 2004, where began to study music, ballet, the English and French language, at the age of seven at the time. In early-2013, she signed a recording deal with Warner Music Spain, releasing his first single "Palabras Cruzadas", and then his first worldwide hit-single "Triste Otoño", preceding her eponymous debut studio album Melany Nova, which was released in 2014, that made her win three Latin Grammy Award, including Best New Artist. The album, to date sold over 5 million copies worlwide. In 2015, she released her more mature second studio album Radical, contains the worldwide hit-singles "Conmigo", and "Huyendo de los Tiburores", which became her first top ten on the [[Discography|US Billboard Hot 100]]. The album made Nova won four Latin Grammy Awards, and sold over 8 million copies worlwide. In November 2015, she released her first compilation which contains English-version of their previous two albums, and her first original English debut single "Slow Motion", peaking at number eight on the Hot 100. In October 2017, continued crossover with the release of their first bilingual album Fasten Your Seatbelt / Abróchense Los Cinturones, that produced the worlwide hit-singles and Hot 100 topped "Ballerina", which was certified Diamond by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), selling 10 million album-equivalent units, and "All My Love". The album was a massive success, winning four awards at At 61st Annual Grammy Awards, including Album of the Year, and five at 19th Annual Latin Grammy Awards, becoming the first artist in music history to have an album awarded at both ceremonies. The album was certified six times platinum by RIAA, and worlwide sold over 16 million copies, becoming the best selling album by a latin artist. In 2018, it released the worlwide singles-hits "Get Out Of My Mind", and "Get Out Of My Mind" "Contradicciones", a collaboration with Bad Bunny, present on their second compilation album released in October that year. In 2019, her fourth album was released 607, incluiding the Hot number one singe "On a Whim". Recognized as one of the best-selling music artists worldwide, having estimated more than 80 million records worldwide. Her achievements include several Guinness World Records, 13 Latin Grammy Awards, 4 Grammy Awards, 10 Billboard Music Awards, 7 MTV Europe Music Awards. Nova was first Venezuelan artist to appeared in Times 100 most influential people in the world, and top-earning women in music in 2018, and was named Billboard''s Woman of the Year in 2019. Enjoys a highly successful business career, releasing own fashion line, under the name M.N. by Melany Nova, also she is known for her philanthropic work with own foundation, and other entanglements with several humanitarian causes. Early life Born in La Cota 905, an dangerous shantyown located in Caracas, Venezuela. Nova's mother Elisa Fortuna Rivas of Irish and Italian (born. September 30, 1978 in Maracay, Venezuela– death. August 18, 2016 in New York City, New York), a former housekeepergave birth to Melany at Maternidad Concepción Palacios on December 22, 1996 by Caesarean section, due to complications with the umbilical cord. Her father, former bricklayer David Nova (born. November 22, 1973 in Caracas, Venezuela), decided to leave for Malaga, Andalusia in Spain in October to have a better life, after her father raising money, Nova's and her mother moved to Spain to in October 2004. In Malaga, Nova began to study piano, guitar, ballet, French and English language. As a child, she started acting in musicals in your elementary school, where meets her long-time friend and now music producer Marius Montauban who she encouraged to came out as gay when he was eleven years old. Nova's longside Montauban even set up a band in mid-2010, under the name Express Club, name that refers to the initials of their names, Nova being the vocalist and Montauban as the producer and instrumentalist of the band. The duo arrived to do some shows in Malaga and neighboring cities, until they decided to go to Madrid, accompanied by Nova's mother. Where to get a record deal with independent music record Hoy Records, releasing two songs, recording two songs, but before they were released, the contract was broken. Due to contract breach and Montauban's father health problems he returned to Malaga, meanwhile Nova started sending a demo album to several local record labels, until reach the hands A&R and Marketing Manage of Warner Music Spain Miguel A. Sánchez Morales in December 2011, which led her to sign a solo deal with the label, under conditions that Montauban produced the album, giving him the right to be executive producer on his debut album. Personal life '''Mother's death' Nova's mother died on August 18, 2016 at age 37 on Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center located in Westwood, Los Angeles after passing out at his apartament on North-south street in the New York City borough of Manhattan, Greenwich Street in June 1, that year. After being taken to hospital she went into a vegetative coma for many week, the cause of death was due to acute toxoplasmosis which had never manifested. Her mother's death was mentioned in various songs from her first bilingual album released in 2017, incluiding "All My Love". which has become one of their most successful singles. Tattoos, beliefs and sexual orientation In honor of your mother. she tattooed the initial of her name behind her left ear. In addition to this tattoo, she has five more spread over her body, being the Spanish-language word "Amar" one her arm, as the most famous. Nova said in an interview for Rolling Stone in mid-2018 that he does not believe in religions but in one God for all, and that religions only serve to further distance people, and in the same interview stated that he considers himself bisexual as he had sex with both genders, and that his first relationship with a boy was at 17 and with a girl at 19. Attempted murder Further information: ''Melany Nova's Attempted murder'' While promoting the release of her fashion line in New York City, she stayed in her apartment located on the Greenwich Street. On December 15, 2018, although she was escorted twenty-four hours a day by a large security team, that day she was with only two of them, because the building was already well guarded because it was set in a well-known street. In a moment of security carelessness, an 19 year old obsessed fan named Jasen Hanson had access to her apartment at 3:39 a.m. and held her hostage until 10:23 a.m on the same day at the IOF.32 Revolver sight, after a gunshot was heard by police officers out there trying to negotiate with Hasson, proceeding to raid the apartment, where Hasson was eventually shot by one of the officers, but survived after undergoing surgery. On December 22, Nova gave her statement on the New York City Police Department located at 1 Police Plaza Path accompanied by her representatives and lawyers, being escorted by several police and security guards, the social media, television, paparazzi and fans accompany the five hours of testimony from the outside. According to the New York Time ''newspaper, there were more than eleven thousand people in the place. Hasson was sentenced to 45 years in jail for attempted murder and rape by the New York Supreme Court on September 10, 2019. Nova decided not to go to trial, claiming emotional inability to face Hasson. In her best-seller book ''No Filter (2019), Aniayah talked about attempted murder, saying: "At all times Jasen would repeat that he was going to kill me while using several different drugs in his backpack, he said he had planned everything four weeks ago. He showed me his genitals several times, tried to kiss me and came to ejaculate in front of me, tried to rape me three times but could not because the police always keep in touch with him through speakers and phone." also said: "He had a tattoo that spelled my full name on his groin, was really scared, I even talked to him about the reason for that, but he was totally drugged and said things without attachments all the time." That was the last and only interview she ever talked about. Health issues and controvieses ''' Nova started going to the psychologist and psychiatrist at age 16, after suffering a panic attack during on promotion tour of her debut single, released in 2013, being diagnosed with bipolar and anxiety disorder. Despite treating the disturbances, she said in an interview with Elle Degeneres in June 2019, that she often suffers panic attacks during tours. In September 20, 2018, she posted an outburst next to a half-naked photo on her instagram account, saying she was dealing with bulimia and anorexia, which she had suffered since she was 15 years old, and has said: "Finally getting rid of this monster called bulimia, which was created by the media and the pressure they put on all of us women. Never believe other people when it comes to your body, you make your own decisions when it comes to something of yours, and that's what he is, his body, his rules. Don't be manipulated by non-existent perfection". The outburst gained over 20.1 million "likes" within 24 hours, breaking the world record for the most liked post on the website at the time. In May 2019, she declined a Coca-Cola contract valued at more than US$100 million, she explained that she refused the contract because Coca-Cola funded anti-abortion advertisements, which she does not support. In August 2019, Nova was granted a temporary restraining order against former manager Adrian Marcos for threatening her with harassment and and extortion attempt. Later in October, Marcos committed suicide in his hotel room. '''Relationships From November 2014 to June 2017, Nova dated with French rugby union player Julles Plisson, after meeting in a nightclub in Ibiza, Spain in July 2014. Since January 2018, Nova had a high-profile relationship with Puerto Rican singer Bad Bunny, the couple collabored in two songs "Solo de Mí" and "Contradicciones", together has a foundation that helps underprivileged children, entitled Viraha Foundation acting worldwide. Business career and wealth Business endeavours Further information: ''M.N. by Melany Nova'' fast fashion, ''No Filter'' book Outside of music and acting career, Nova is an extremely successful entrepreneur with releasing of own fast fashion, under the name MN by Melany Nova in October 16, 2018 with various items for women and juniors, including pants, t-shirts, sweatshirts, footwear, handbags, jewelry, purses, sunglasses, fragrances, and cosmetics. In October 30, 2019, released her New York Times best-seller book entitled, ''No Filter''. In January 2018, she buy a luxury apartament located at Greenwich Street worth US$2.2 million, and a massion in Westwood, Los Angeles, California worth US$5.3 million in February 2019. In mid-2019, also buy a luxury mansion worth £4.4 million in Malaga, Andalusia in Spain. In September 2019, she buy the Orivaru Island for $9.1 millon in Maldives, where she started build a resort and spa, planned to open in 2022. As In May 2019, Forbes ''estimated her net worth at US$190 miillion. Discography ''Main article: Melany Nova discography ''and ''List of songs recorded by Melany Nova' ' Studio albums * Melany NovaMelany Nova (Melany Nova album)(2014) * Radical (2015) *''Fasten Your Seatbelts'' / Abróchense Los Cinturones (2017) Filmography *''Main article:'' ''Melany Nova videography'' *''Ocho apellidos vascos'' (2014) *''Mi Gran Noche'' (2015) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) *''Felicia'' (2016) *''Yo, Tonya'' (2017) *''Run For Your Lives'' (2020) Concert tours Main article: ''List of Melany Nova live performances'' Headlining *Tour Benvenutus (2014–15) *Tour De Verano (2015) *Radical Tour (2016–17) *Fasten Your Seatbelts Tour (2018–19)